Can't Fight The Moonlight
by mewmewChesca
Summary: It's off to the cabins for Clare, and she decided to bring her friends. She knew things are over with Jake but could she fix things up with Eli? Well at the cabins by a lovely lake, she finds she cant fight the moonlight love
1. Chapter 1

Can't Fight the Moonlight

**This is my third Degrassi fanfic! Yay, I am so happy! I decided to make this one a multi-chapter. This is an eclare fic, and will, of course, involve a silly Adam. I hope you enjoy it! It takes place after Adam was shot. Because it says on DegrassiWiki that Clare and Bianca are to be friends. I decided to make Bianca a misfit. And with all she's been through, it would make sense to make her one. But she's still gonna have that tough girl side. Well here you go!**

Chapter 1: Having fun in the hospital room 

Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards were standing next to Adam Torres. In the room with them were his brother Andrew Torres, his mother Audrey Torres, Katie Matlin, and his new friend Bianca DeSousa.

"I am so sorry," she apologized again. Tears were streaming down her face. "I didn't want things to end up like this. Things were supposed to be different; Drew was supposed to be kept safe. And you weren't supposed to be involved whatsoever."

Adam smiled and grabbed her hand. "It's okay. Besides, like Eli said. Girls like scars. It's hot!" He gave a wink.

Bianca let out a choked laugh, sniffling. "Yeah. It is."

Drew jumped next to Adam. "Well little bro, like I said I am now your official slave. Is there anything you want? A comic book? Your psp? Your ipod? Need some snacks? I don't mind going home and getting whatever you need."

Adam laughed. "Man, with Drew as my slave, how can life get any better? Well. If you insist… I would like a Orange soda."

Drew dashed out of the room and returned five minutes later with a bottle of Sunkist. "Who likes orange soda?" he asked imitating Kenan Thomson.

Adam went along with the act as Kel Mitchell. "Adam loves orange soda!"

"Is it true?" Drew asked waving the soda in front of Adam.

Adam grabbed the bottle enthusiastically. "It's true. I do, I do, I do-ooh-ooh." He then started chugging.

The doctor entered the room. "Gracie Torres?" he asked, flipping through his chart.

"ITS ADAM!" everyone snapped.

Drew went up to the doctor. "There is NO Gracie Torres. There is only my little brother Adam Torres! Get that straight."

"Andrew. It's okay. It was an honest mistake. After all, my birth certificate still says Gracie," Adam said smiling.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well Adam Torres, you're a very lucky man. The bullet did little damage. I'll be back with your x-rays in a bit."

"Dumbass," Drew said as the doctor made his exit, sticking out his tongue, causing everyone to laugh.

"Andrew!" Mrs. Torres scolded, causing everyone to laugh harder.

Clare smiled at the friendly vibe the room had. Mrs. Torres even forgave Bianca after finding out what she did to save her elder son's life. Glancing at the wall clock, she let out a gasp. Eli heard her and looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's late. I'm supposed to pack for the cabins. Were leaving Monday for two weeks. Not that I want to go," she explained.

Eli looked at the clock. 3:42 a.m. "I should get going too. I don't want Bullfrog and Cece worry. Do you want a ride?' he offered.

Clare smiled. "I would appreciate it."

Eli smiled back. He walked up to Adam. "Adam, my man. I'm sorry about this, but Clare and I have to get going. Don't worry though. Ill be back tomorrow with every _Goon_ comic I own."

"Thanks man. But you don't have to. They're letting me out tomorrow. But if you can, I really want to get a burger from The Dot. So if you can pick me up tomorrow, that'd be cool." Adam said hopefully.

Eli fist pounded him. "You know it! See ya man."

Clare walked up to Adam and laid a kiss on his cheek. "I'll make Eli give me a ride tomorrow. I want to be there when you're released."

"Ok. See ya Clare! Bye Eli."

"Bye"

"See ya."

Clare and Eli walked out of the hospital and looked for the car Bullfrog and Cece dropped off; out of habit she let her eyes wander for Morty. Remembering the incident before spring break, Clare frowned. She followed Eli until she realized they were about to cross the street. "Eli, where are we going?"

Eli looked both ways before crossing the street, Clare right behind him. "Bullfrog said that he and Cece were going to drop off the car at the building across the street. But I don't see-," he stopped mid sentence.

"Eli what's wr-…" Clare followed his eyes and let out a gasp, then a squeal. "OH MY GOD!"

**I'm sorry this is short. It's more of an opening chapter. Can anyone guess what or who they saw? Aww who am I kidding. Ya'll Degrassi fans are smart. I know ya'll know what or who it is. Well send your reviews and see if you can guess it! FIRST PERSON WHO GUESSES IT WILL HAVE THERE USERNAME USED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOOD LUCK!**


	2. Morty is back and Questions Are Asked

Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Congratulations to lannie21 for being the first one to guess it correct, and as promised your username will be used in this chapter! It's Morty! I brought him back to life! Thank you for your reviews. I immediately smiled when I started reading them. Well here is chapter 2 of Can't Fight the Moonlight!**** Disclaimer: I DO NOT own **_**Can't Fight the Moonlight **_**by **_**LeAnn Rimes**_**, **_**Hotblack**_** by **_**Oceanship**_**, or Degrassi.**

Chapter 2: Morty is back and questions are asked

"IT'S MORTY!" Eli exclaimed, running to his beloved hearse.

Clare was right behind him. Although she had told Eli that she hated his hearse, Clare was devastated when he had crashed him. Morty was a part of Eli. He wasn't complete without him. And after finding out that Morty was "dead", she realized how much that old hearse meant to her. Even if he had creeped her out a bit, she had memories with that car. Her first driving lessons took place in him, he was what she would look for when school had ended when she was still with Eli, and now she was even referring to him as though he was a living being, rather than a car for dead people. She walked up to the hearse smiling. "Wow, I can't believe it. I never thought I would see you again," she said sliding her hand across Morty.

Eli looked worried. "Oh! You don't like Morty, right? I can call for a cab or something and just pick him up tomorrow. I don't mind. I'm just so happy to have him back. I really missed him."

Clare shook her head. "No, I want to ride in Morty. I've honestly missed him too. It's been a while."

Eli's eyes brightened. He pulled his old keys from out of his pocket and opened the passenger door for Clare. Then, after she was adjusted inside, he went to the driver's side and sat down. He took some time enjoying the moment before finally noticing the note taped on the steering wheel.

_Baby boy,_

_Here is your gift for the great job you did on your play. We thought now would be a good time to give it to you- Cece_

And under that, in Bullfrog's scratchy handwriting was:

_Son __if you screw this car up again, I am NOT going to pay to have it repaired. Think about that the next time you want to crash it on purpose. _

Eli chuckled.

"What?" Clare asked. Eli showed her the note and she chuckled half-heartedly.

Eli turned on the ignition then pulled out of the parking lot. After a few minutes of silence, Eli turned on the radio. "… next song is dedicated to **lannie21. Mewmewchesca **says congratulations for being correct, whatever that means. So here's _Hotblack _by _Oceanship _here on KSYM."

The song played as Eli and Clare sat quietly. Finally, the silence was driving Clare mad. "I don't want to go!"

That sudden outburst surprised Eli. "Excuse me?"

"The lake," Clare explained," I really don't want to go. My ex-boyfriend is going to become my brother. And I'm going to have to see my mother and his father acing all lovey dovey for two whole weeks. I'm going to lose my mind."

Eli sighed. He didn't like seeing Clare in pain. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do," he said sincerely.

Clare sighed too, and then snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Eli…" she gave puppy dog eyes.

Eli glanced at her questioningly, trying to figure out her facial expression while driving. "Yes?" "How would you like to spend two weeks at a cabin by a lake? We could have Ali, Adam, Drew, Bianca, and Katie come too. Mr. Martin always says 'the more the merrier'. How about it?"

Eli thought it over. He and Clare have been talking more and they've managed to be amiable with each other, so it might be okay. "Sure. I'll ask Bullfrog and Cece tonight. When should I be ready?"

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much. Be ready tomorrow, or should I say tonight? We leave Monday, or should I say tomorrow?" Clare was talking animatedly.

Eli laughed. He missed this Clare. The happy energetic Clare, he had fallen in love with. She seems like she is getting better from the aftermath of her parents divorce. "Okay, okay. I get it."

"Sorry, but I'm so excited. I am actually looking forward to this trip. Oh, and Eli?"

"Yup?"

"If you are able to go, could I ride with you? I'm still sorta mad at my mom. I can't believe that she's been divorced for only a few months and she's already marrying someone else. They haven't even been dating long. It's just not right. It's disrespectful to my father," Clare admitted.

"Of course I'll give you a ride. But you shouldn't be mad at your mom. She's found someone who makes her happy. Shouldn't you be happy for her?' Eli asked, momentarily looking at her before turning back to the road.

Clare sighed, "I would, if she had waited longer. She's just rushing into things. She's not ready."

"She's not, or your not?" Eli asked knowingly.

She stared at him in shock. "I thought you were my friend. You're supposed to take my side."

"Clare, it's _because_ I'm your friend, that I'm saying this. Just think about it."

The rest of the ride to Clare's house was silent. Eli pulled into her driveway.

"Clare, are you still-"

"Eli, I'm sorry. You're right. I should be happy for my mom. And I decided to try to understand her. But could you still be my ride to the cabins?" Clare asked.

Eli smiled. "Of course I will. Call me when you're ready to be picked up."

"Thanks Eli. I'm glad we're friends again."

"Yeah. Me too Clare."

Clare and Eli gave each other one last smile, and then Clare exited the car. He stayed a few more minutes to make sure she was safely in, then left. Instead of going straight home, he drove around for a bit. He really missed his beloved hearse. "Well Morty, buddy. I'm happy to have you back. And I know Adam is going to freak out when he sees you. In a good way, I mean. I'm sorry for crashing you, I did it thinking I could save my relationship, but instead I made it worse. Crashing you made me lose both you and Clare, and I really regret it. But I'm getting help now. I was diagnosed bipolar. Who knew? Well, you ready to see Adam? We're picking him up from the hospital. He was shot, but took it like a real man. Well, we better head on home. Don't want Bullfrog and Cece to worry, and we have a big day filled with picking up Clare, then Adam, then going to The Dot, and also packing. I'm gonna need some sleep."

When he got home he took note of the fact that his folks were sleeping so he decided to ask about the trip tomorrow before leaving. Turning on his alarm, he changed into just boxers and crawled under his covers, going into a deep slumber.

**So? How was it? Again, congrats to lannie21 for being the first to guess it was Morty. And I am looking for some funny Adam moments, so if you have any ideas I would really appreciate it. If there is something you don't like, or you hope to see****, let me know and I will see what I can do. And now here is where I need your help. There was a Eclare fanfic that I had enjoyed but I can't remember what it was called. I remember Clare was living with her dad and his girlfriend and she decided to runaway and she ends up at the beach, living under a log or something. And in another Eclare fanfic Eli ends up in a wheelchair because I think a car wreck happened on purpose by I think Fitz and K.C. Well I would appreciate your help and will use the username of whoever helps me in a upcoming chapter. Thanks alot!**


	3. The next Morning

Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Wow! I'm already on chapter 3? Awesome! Here's a shout out to ambergolds who I am indebted to. Thank you for finding me the story! I really appreciate it. And as I promised, your username i****s going to appear in this chapter. I also want to thank you for your ideas and I intend on using them, giving you the credit you deserve of course. In fact, your idea of Adam abusing his power over Drew gave me a good idea. So thank you. And thank you lannie21, for your ideas. Well here is chapter 3. It will be two different prospects but at the same time of day. **

Chapter 3: The next Morning

**Eli**

"Hey baby boy," Cece greeted Eli as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a chance to make breakfast. But if you want, I can make something real quick," she offered.

Elis shook his head. "No thanks, I'm actually gonna pick up Clare and Adam then head out to The Dot. They're letting him out today. Thanks for Morty by the way. I really appreciate you getting him fixed. But there is something I want to ask you and the Bullfrog. Where is he? Sleeping in again, or did he wake up in the middle of the night and played games for hours?"

Bullfrog came in with a newspaper in his hand, smacking Eli on the head as he passed him by. "No, I'm up you little punk. I was getting the receipt for Morty's repairs. You're welcome by the way."

Cece smacked her husband. "Hon, behave. He already thanked us. Now you wanted to ask me and Bullfrog something, baby?"

Eli cleared his throat. "Um yeah. You know how Clare I and have been getting on track with our whole friendship thing, right?" He paused as his parents nodded. "Well she is going to her mom's fiancé's cabin for two weeks and she invited me to come along. Well, not just me. She invited Adam, Alli, Drew, Katie, and Bianca. And she's having a tough time right now, what with her ex-boyfriend becoming her brother. And I've been taking my bipolar medicine every time I need to. So please say I can go. I know you can trust me." He stared at his parents with pleading eyes.

"Are you done?" Bullfrog asked. Eli nodded. "Well, if I say 'yes' do you swear to take your medicine everyday? And to not do anything reckless?"

Eli nodded. "I swear."

Bullfrog turned to his wife, who said, "Then you have our permission. We need to show you that we trust you. And this is the perfect opportunity to show you we do."

Eli hugged his mother then his father. "Thanks you guys. Well I'm off to pick up Adam from the hospital."

"Say 'what's up?' to videogame kid for me!" Bullfrog yelled.

"Will do!" Eli yelled back, then ran out the door.

"So do you think he's gonna be okay?" Cece asked.

"Ah, the kid is old enough to make his own decisions. And if he thinks he's ready to head out to some cabins with Clarabelle for two weeks, then we have to respect that," Bullfrog said.

Cece wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. "I hope you're right."

**Clare**

Clare woke up that morning with the sun's light bursting through the windows. She groaned as she rolled to her side. After thinking it through for a couple of minutes, she finally decided to climb out of bed. Big mistake. As soon as she opened her bedroom door, she saw her mother and Glen walking out of Helen's room. Say something that could get her in trouble? Or keep her comments to herself? She decided to keep her comments to herself. It wouldn't be wise to say something smart and then ask for a favor. Keep it nice. "Morning mom. Morning Glen."

Helen smiled. "Good morning sweetie. Do you have everything packed for tomorrow?"

They all walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Yup. I'm all set. But I want to ask Glen something."

Glen looked shocked, then composed himself and smiled. "Sure kiddo. What do you want to know?

Clare shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I was wondering if I could invite six of my friends to the cabins with us. It might help me adjust to _this._" She waved her arms for emphasis.

Helen looked unsure at Glen, who was still smiling. "Sure Clare. The more the merrier. Of course I'm okay with it. I will do whatever it takes to help make this easier for you."  
>"Thank you. Really, I think this mat help," Clare said sincerely.<p>

"Your welcome kiddo. Whatever it takes."

"So, Clare, since you're already packed, what are you going to do today?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Well Eli is going to pick me up to go get Adam. He's being released today so we're gonna go to The Dot. Drew, Katie and Bianca might come too. I'm not sure."

"Eli?" Helen asked skeptically. "Eli Goldsworthy? Your ex?"

"Yes ma'am. Him and I are friends again so I invited him already to the cabins with us," Clare said.

:Clare are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am." There was a knock on the door. "And speak of the devil, that's him now. Gotta go, thanks again Glen!"

"Clare-" Helen started, but Clare was already out the door.

"Hey Eli!" Clare said running down her steps.

"Hey Clare you ready?" Eli asked, opening her door.

"Yup! I can't wait to ask the others to come to the lake with us," she replied enthusiastically.

Eli entered the drivers side, and turn on the radio. "…be alone tonight. I just want a little breather. That was _Hinder_ with _Without You. _This next song is dedicated to **ambergolds. Mewmewchesca **says 'thank you very much', whatever that means. I swear that girl is weird. Well here is _Better With You_ by _Five Times August _here on KSYM."

Clare turned the music up a bit louder, enjoying the song. She was excited that things were basically back to how it was before she and Eli ever got together. She looked at Eli and smiled. "Hey Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

Eli looked at her and smiled back. "I missed you too, Clare."

**So? Did you like it? I'm also starting a new story called Pride and Prejudice based on the Jane Austen novel with the same name. I hope I did a good job on these stories. Well if you have any suggestions I am all ears. I cant wait for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading. Bye bye!**


	4. Going to the Dot

Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Hey****everybody!****Do****any****of****ya****'****ll****know****when****the****new****Degrassi****special****starts?****I****can****'****t****wait!****I****wonder****if****there****will****be****any****Eclare****moments.****Ahh,****I'm****just****gonna****have****to****wait****and****see****like****everyone****else.****Well****I****made****this****chapter****with****funny****Adam****scenes.****I****had****fun****writing****it.****Well****here****is****chapter****4.****I****don****'****t****own****Degrassi.****If****I****did,****I****wouldn****'****t****be****broke.**

Chapter4:GoingtoTheDot

Eli and Clare pulled up just in time to see Adam being pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair. They exited Morty and walked up to him.

"Eli! Clare! Thank God you're here! One of my nurses tried to strip me and another tried sticking me with a needle. I was violated. And now look at me, I'm in a wheelchair. This is why I hate hospitals. Get me the hell out of here! I'm begging you," Adam freaked out.

The other two misfits laughed at their best friend's childish behavior. "It's okay Adam. We're leaving right now. No more hospitals for you." Clare said, helping Adam out of his wheelchair. "I'm sorry for his behavior," she apologized to the nurses, who gave her a fake smile.

Adam pointed a finger at the nurses accusingly. "Don't apologize to the she devils. They're evil!"

Eli pushed his friend into Morty. "Dude, shut up already." He then thanked the nurses and entered his hearse, driving away.

"Bye! Hope you burn down while I'm gone," Adam yelled out the window towards the hospital. First waving, and then showing off his middle finger. He pulled his head back into the hearse. "Man that was fun. I should do it again sometime. Well, minus the whole getting shot by a gang member part."

Eli glared at him. "If you do, then you're walking home."

Clare laughed as Adam crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine. Oh, by the way, Drew, Katie, and Bianca are going to meet us at The Dot. Is that okay?"

"That's great actually. I need to ask all of you something. But I'll wait until we're all together," Clare replied.

"Okay," Adam agreed. After a few minutes of silence, realization hit him. "OH MY GOD! ARE WE IN MORTY?"

Eli smacked himself in the head as Clare burst into laughter. "Dude are you freaking serious? You've just barely noticed what car you in?"

"Sorry but I just got out of the hospital after being shot by a gang member. So excuse me if I'm a little off my game," Adam snapped.

Eli chuckled. "Dude, since when have you been _on_ your game?"

Adam smacked Eli's head, causing him to swerve a little. "Dude watch out! I'm still driving. Do you really want to end up back in a hospital? With the nurses stripping you and stabbing you with needles?"

Adam sat up straight and did an imitation of him zipping up his mouth.

This time is was Clare who smacked Eli's head. "Don't say such things. It's great that you're out of the hospital Adam. Let's hope that you don't return anytime soon."

Eli was rubbing his head. "Dang, is it smack Eli day? I'm gonna get some brain damage because of you two."

"Sorry Eli, but you have to have a brain before you can have brain damage," Adam joked.

Clare rolled her eyes at her immature best friends. "If ya'll don't behave I'm gonna smack the both of you." The boys quieted down. "Much better."

Adam poked Clare." Hey, now that I think about it, it seems like we're the same trio we were at the beginning of the school year. What happened with you two?"

"We…" Clare didn't really have an explanation.

"… Had an understanding. We've come into better terms lately, and we're becoming like the friends we were a few months ago." Eli finished for her. Clare nodded. She couldn't have said it better herself. Things have gotten better between her and Eli, although they still have their awkward moments... and to think, all it took was their best friend getting shot to bring them together.

"So no more me being the child of a divorce couple?" Adam asked.

The pair laughed. "Oh we're still 'divorced' but in a civil manner," Eli explained.

"Which means that we stick together," Clare added.

Adam nodded in understandment. "Dang it!" he suddenly yelled, startling his friends.

""WHAT NOW?" Clare and Eli yelled.

Adam frowned. "A part of me likes the old distant you. With two separate bonding times, I got two separate meals. And after meals Mama would give me ice cream while Papa would just go straight to the video games. If we're gonna spend time like this together I'm really gonna miss having ice cream with Mama because with Papa here he's not gonna want to."

Clare smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry, Mama is going to make sure you still get your ice cream."

"Yay! I love Mama more than Papa," he cheered.

Clare smirked at Eli, making him roll his eyes. "We'll spend the weekends together, how about that?" he suggested. His friends nodded in agreement. "Okay, we… are… here."

The trio exited the car, Adam happily leading the way. "There they are," he cried out, pointing to his brother and friends. He crept up behind Drew, signaling the others to keep quiet, and wrapped his arm around his neck, saying "You messed up Vince, now I'm gonna mess you up fool," in a deep voice. A pale faced Drew jumped up and grabbed Adam's arm, twisting it. "UNCLE!" Adam cried out.

"Shit, Adam. Don't do that to me dude."

"Sorry," Adam replied, massaging his arm as his friends placed orders. He gave his order after them.

After they finished placing his order, Clare gave an attention seeking cough. Eyes turned on her.

"How would ya'll like to come with me to a two weeks vacation to Jake's dad's cabin?"


	5. A Vacation We'll Never Forget

Can't Fight the Moonlight

**I do not own Degrassi or anything else but CFTM. I am still looking for help on finding the Degrassi one shot about Eli and Clare's son walking into a street and Eli saves him. As mentioned, whoever finds it will be featured in this story as on OC. Please and thank you. **

Chapter 5: A Vacation We'll Never Forget

"What are you talking about, Clare?" Adam asked. "Like for a getaway? Or a party?"

"A getaway, you see, my mom and Glen are having me and Jake go the cabins for an after wedding thing and I don't think I could handle trying to act like a perfect family so I asked Glen if I could invite some friends, and, trying to be a good stepfather, he said that it was okay," Clare explained.

"Count me in!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well if Adam is going, then so am I," Drew announced. "I have to keep an eye on him considering he just got out of the hospital. Besides, it sounds like fun and I deserve some relaxation. What about you Katie?"

"I'm not sure if I could go," Katie confessed. "I mean, I have posters to make for student council to welcome the new niners, and I can't take days off from soccer practice. With student council, soccer, and not to mention the school newspaper, I'm going to be pretty busy."

"Well I'm going," Bianca declared. "That is, if Mr. Torres says it's okay. Drew and Adam's dad has me busy, too. But I've been good and told the police everything I knew about Vince and Anson, so I'm pretty sure he'll say 'yes'"

Katie stared at her curiously. "Wait, _you're _going?" she asked Bianca.

Bianca nodded. "Yup, like Drew said, I deserve to relax and this sounds perfect. Why? Do you have a problem with it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Katie shook her head. "Nope. No problem. But I changed my mind, soccer and everything else can wait. I deserve a break too sometimes."

Drew put his arm around her and shook her shoulders. "Really? That's great! These two weeks will be awesome! It'll be a vacation we'll never forget. Right guys?"

His friends nodded in agreement. "Right!"

"Hey Alli."

"Hey Clare! Come on in" Alli said, moving to the side.

Clare gave a soft smile. "I'd love to but I still have to go home and pack. Two weeks in the woods, remember?"

"Oh yeah… well ya gotta text me everyday with details, okay? Promise?"

"Nope. I won't have to, because you're coming with me! I asked Glen and he said that it was okay for me to invite friends to make it more comfortable for me. I already invited Eli and the others after picking up Adam from the hospital earlier. We had met up at The Dot and all I had left to do was ask you, so you coming?"

"Heck ya! I need something to distract me from that two timing jackass Dave. I thought he was different, you know? Well, call me later. I have to go decide what outfits I'm taking." Alli gave Clare a hug, but as Clare tried to pull away Alli held tighter.

"Um, Alli?"

"Hey Clare? Did I hear you right? Eli? I thought you were with the step bro."

"Yeah, we had a falling out during prom. I went into over-dramatic mode and he decided to put our parents, who were dating behind our backs at the beginning, happiness first. It's like, if only my stupid parents didn't divorce. And as for Eli? Well we agreed that we missed each others company and that just because we were over it didn't mean that we couldn't be friends. It was nice talking to him. I forgot how important it was having him in my life. I will never understand the effect Elijah Goldsworthy has got on me." Clare gave another soft smile, remembering how much fun she had yesterday with Eli and his resurrected hearse, Morty. "Well, I'll call you later. Bye."

"See ya!" Alli waved.

"Ugh," Clare grunted as she placed her last suitcase by the front door. It was pretty heavy and would have been nice if someone was there to help her carry it, but with Jake already at the cabins and Glen had taken her mother to visit her Tia before they had to leave. Clare sat at her suitcase stumped. What should she do now? Everyone else was probably still packing and if she were to ask on of her other friends from school, like the ones from Jesus Club, they would probably question why she wasn't with her usual friends and she would only have to give an embarrassing explanation that her usual friends are packing for a trip and why she hadn't invited her Jesus Club friends. Maybe she could just call her friends and see if they need help packing. Like Eli. She wasn't sure if he had cleaned his room during their break up. And if he hadn't, well she could always help him look for his stuff while do some cleaning along the way. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. "Eli, Eli, Eli."

"Uh, Clare? Without those red shiny shoes to clap, it doesn't matter how many time you say Eli's name, he won't pop up."

Clare gasped and turned around, dropping her phone along the way. "How long have you been here? How did you even get in? I've been by this door for about fifteen minutes and had not seen anybody enter this house."

Jake looked up, thinking. "Fifteen minutes, huh? Well then I guess I've been here for about twenty minutes."

"And you didn't bother helping me drag this stupid suitcase?"

"I thought you could handle it."

Clare groaned. "Forget it. Why are you even here? I thought you were at the cabins already?"

"I was but your Aunt had collapsed during your mom's visit. Helen asked me to take you to the cabins; she will try to meet us there whenever possible," Jake explained. "Do you want me to put your bags in the truck already? That way you don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

"Um… about that. Won't it be weird? I thought you weren't going to talk to me until the wedding. I could always ask a friend or something," Clare offered. She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that Jake would agree with her and take her offer up. Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on her side today.

"Nah, its okay. I don't mind. Besides, if we are gonna be siblings the rest of our lives then we have to learn how to be more comfortable in our situation. Right, sis?"

Clare fought back her tears after hearing Jake call her "Sis". "Right, bro." She watched Jake pick up her bags, unsure of what to do. "I invited Eli to come to the cabins with us!" she blurted out in a final attempt.

Jake dropped Clare's purple floral bag. "What?"

"I invited Eli to come to the cabins with us," Clare repeated. "My mom and Glen said it was alright, so I asked him to come and he said 'okay'"

"Um, is that so? Since when have the two of you started talking again?" Jake asked.

Clare sighed, picking up her bag and dusting it off. "Not long after you left me at the prom by myself actually. Adam was shot and that actually brought me and Eli together. It took our best friend getting shot for us to be like this. Ironic, huh?"

"Adam was shot? Is he okay? How did that happen?"

"I'll explain it later. It's a very long story. Well, maybe he should explain it, because I don't even know half of it," Clare explained.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait, when you said Adam being shot brought you and Eli together, did you mean together as in friendship? Or together, together?"

Clare got angry by Jake's words. "Would you like to know?" she spat.

Jake hit the wall in frustration. "I do want to know, Clare! Do you know how hard this is? I want us to be together. I want to be able to have you in my arms and show the world that you're mine. But I can't! No matter how much I want to, it's impossible. But I don't have any other choice. Ever since my mom died my dad has been down in the dumps and that's changed after catching up with your mom. I don't ever want to see my dad like that. I want to put his happiness before mine. But, when I'm with you, it's difficult. I want to be selfish. I want to be with you Clare. More th-"

Clare, moved by Jakes words, interrupted him with a kiss. "Then, just for today, let's forget about everything else. Forget about our parents, forget about exes, let's just focus on us."

Jake smiled. "Hmm… I could work with that," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Clare gasped. "Wow! I was a bit worried but, this place is really pretty."

Jake nodded in agreement, extremely proud. It was noon the next day and Clare and Jake had drove up to the lake The start of the two week trip to the cabins was finally here. "Yeah. When we bought it, it was a dump but after a month of hard work, it turned into this beauty."

The pair began pulling Clare's bags out of the back of Jakes truck. "Well, since we're the first ones here, should we get things ready for tonight? I can get the snacks together and you can get whatever you need for a bonfire."

"Sure. Shall we get your bags into your room first?" Jake asked, getting close to Clare.

'We shall," Clare said closing the distance between them.

"Clare?" a voice asked, interrupting them.

Clare pulled away from Jake, wiping her mouth.

"Eli!"


End file.
